


Summer Episode

by 9thdoor



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Day 2, M/M, eremin week 2, summer episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9thdoor/pseuds/9thdoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best thing about this time of year was that they didn’t have to worry about being somewhere or meeting someone, they could just do what they wanted, spending time as they pleased, together. </p><p>[Eremin week 2, day 2, summer episode]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Episode

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tbiris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbiris/gifts).



Armin’s first thought, waking up and blinking, was that he felt sticky, though it was a chilled type of sticky that came with falling asleep sweaty, rather than the oozing stickiness of something like a syrup.

As he slowly became aware, yawning and taking in his surroundings, he smiled. They were on the roof, and it was night. He didn’t know how long he and Eren had slept, but he was certain that it was the normally unpleasant heat of the sun that had allowed them to doze off without much thought. 

That was the best thing about this time of year, that they didn’t have to worry about being somewhere or meeting someone, they could just do what they wanted, spending time as they pleased, together. 

Of course, they weren’t always alone. In fact, more often than not they were joined by Mikasa, or Jean and Marco, and even spent some time with Annie, Ymir and Christa. But the two of them did stray off on their own more than they used to before, but they were closer now, and it was obvious to everyone.

Eren held his hand often and, Armin realized, he was doing it now. They must’ve fallen asleep like that. Whether it was a brief, tight squeeze of reassurance or a completely relaxed grip that would be too easy to slip out of, having their hands together was comfortable, and felt natural. Armin loved it.

He loved, really, nearly everything about where they were right now, on the roof and not caring if passerby saw them. Unlike himself, the brunet beside him was still fast asleep, having bent his legs up and now allowing them to flop somewhat oddly to the side, still loosely keeping a hold on Armin’s hand. The blond had been careful to keep it that way when he sat up, preferring to hold Eren’s hand, at least lightly, while he looked out on the quiet street.

And he just thought about it, all of it. He thought about trying to convince Eren that he didn’t need to fight the neighborhood kids, and thought about trying to explain to Eren’s parents why he was so bruised at the end of the day, and why Armin himself still ended up without a scratch.

Armin thought about meeting Mikasa, and first being so confused about why she was moving in so soon, when Eren had just met her. He remembered her taking care of them, and preventing some of those incidents with their parents where Eren would get in more and more trouble the older he got for coming home and having been in a fight.

He thought about when they all started high school, when they had to deal with the people they’d known for awhile acting superior and becoming distant. He remembered when Marco had transferred into their school, and how suddenly Jean didn’t spend nearly as much time with he, Eren, and Mikasa.

And he thought about now, about summer, about spending all his days like this, happy and hot from the sun, with Eren. 

He thought about chasing the ice cream truck around when they were younger during their brief months off from school, a habit that stopped for most people once they got older, and about how somehow Eren continued to convince him that sprinting after that truck was absolutely the best idea on a day over one hundred degrees.

Armin loved it, all of it, no matter how miserable they ended up sometimes, panting at the corner of a block and having finally lost track of that truck. He thought about how much whining he or Eren did when Mikasa refused to come with them somewhere, or how those whines had slowed to mere sighs over the past year, because of course, they didn’t mind being alone together at all. Especially when, even though they loved Mikasa, it was easier to kiss without her, or anyone, there.

He thought about now, on the Jaeger’s roof. He thought about before, having been just sitting out here and smiling when Eren kissed his cheek and lay down, and how he'd followed suit despite the rough texture of the shingles. He thought about how, somehow, he always dozed off before Eren did, and the comfortable feeling of Eren’s hand slipping into his as he lay there with his eyes closed, almost asleep but not quite.

Armin looked down at him, a soft smile on his face as he curled his fingers more securely around Eren’s own. Even now, with the brilliant orange fanning out over the horizon as the sun set, and their parents probably starting to wondering where they were, he couldn’t bring himself to wake the boy beside him. 

He could hear the dim jingle of too-cheery music as the ice cream truck rolled by, and wondered just how optimistic the owner had to be to look for customers at this time of the day, when it was really cooling off. A sigh puffed past his lips, and Eren made a soft, sleepy noise beside him.

He really did love summer.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, a short, almost drabbly contribution to Eremin week, and again late. Gift (one of two) to the wonderful tbiris, who recently had her birthday!


End file.
